


Don't Go in the West Wing

by Starry_Stark



Series: Tony and T'Challa have kids [1]
Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Captain America Civil War, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: And T'Challa gives him one, Established Relationship, IronPanther husbands, M/M, Note: This was written before the release of Black Panther, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and T'Challa are worried about their kids, ironpanther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Stark/pseuds/Starry_Stark
Summary: After one of their kids has a close call with Team Cap, T'Challa and Tony are worried about their childrens safety.





	1. Chapter 1

"It's getting to dangerous for them." Tony stated, his heart pounding.

Tony had finally gotten some alone time with his husband, T'Challa, after The Incident, as Tony was now calling it, had occurred. Somehow, T'Challa had gotten Tony to agree to let the ex-Avengers stay in the palace, saying that it would be a lot safer than if they were out in the public. Tony had agreed under one condition. They would not go anywhere near the kids. He and T'Challa had been happily married for almost nine years now and they had three beautiful children, Zakiya, Kojo and Afiya, and Tony was not willing to risk them being anywhere near the new house guests who had the potential to harm or kill their children. Afiya was only one year old so it hadn't been a problem keeping her away from the wing of the palace and Tony and T'Challa could guide her wobbly footsteps in the other direction. They're four year old, Kojo, wasn't particularly difficult either as he preferred to spend time in the gardens, kicking a ball around or poking the pond with a stick; far too busy to notice any new guests. It was Zakiya who had been involved in The Incident. Zakiya was six years old and moved about the palace with relative ease, and earlier today, the young princess had decided to go towards the West side of the palace. Her hand was on the doorknob when Tony had walked around the corner. He'd immediately scooped her up and got as far away from the West side of the palace as possible before he explained to her that she couldn't go there. Of course, she had not been harmed and she had not even layed her eyes upon the ex-Avengers, yet, it was enough to send Tony's heart racing.

"You have explained to her not to go there, so she shall not go there anymore. She is safe, ubusi." T'Challa attempted to sooth him, although he too was quite shaken with the close call.

Truth be told, when he had come across Tony and Zakiya in the hallway, talking about why she shoukd nit go near the West wing, T'Challa had been terrified that she had managed to get into the rooms occupided by Captain Rogers and the rest of his outlawed team. He'd physically felt the panic roll off of him as Tony explained that, no, Zakiya had not met their illegal guests, but had been ready to open the door that led to them. As Tony voiced his worries about their childrens safety, T'Challa was mentally going through a list of Doras that could be spared to guard the door so that The Incident could not be repeated.

"What if she'd have opened the door? What were we supposed to do then?" Tony questioned, his breathing heavy.

"Do not dwell on what could have been, entle. We shall make sure the West wing is more secured in the morning." T'Challa soothed, placing his hand on Tony's arm to pull him into a hug.

Tony relaxed in his husbands arms and buried his head in the crook of his neck, eyelids fluttering closed as they were both just content to stand in each others embrace as the moonlight spilled through the balcony doors, illuminating the others face.

"I just don't want anything to happen to them…they're my babies." Tony admitted, his voice a whisper in the silent room.

"I know, uthando, I know. They're our babies." T'Challa replied, slightly rocking them both from side to side.

Finally, Tony became too weary to stand, jetlag and a full day catching up with him and he allowed T'Challa to pull him into their bed and curled up on his warm chest. 

"I love you." Tony breathed.

"I love you too." Was the last thing Tony heard before he dropped off.

 

The next day, the family were in the gardens, Zakiya and Kojo playing catch with T'Challa and Tony sat on the bench, Afiya on his knee, pointing, shreiking, and giggling at the antics in front of her. Tony felt a surge of warmth and happiness power through him as he allowed himself to enjoy this moment with the people he loved. Now, he didn't have to worry about the children running into the ex-Avengers as the Dora Milaje were now heavily guarding the door and his mind was at ease. 

T'Challa blew him a dramatic kiss, laughing as Zakiya and Kojo pretended to gag, even more 'grossed out' when Tony pretended to catch it and press it into his cheek. 

And as Tony looked into the deep brown eyes of his husband, he knew he had everything he needed, right around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zakiya and Kojo meet the ex-Avengers…

"Zakiya! This way!" Kojo laughed as they bounded through the halls of the Wakandan palace. 

Their Papa and Tata were playing hide and seek with them and they were running out of time to hide! Kojo had pointed to a large door in the West wing of the palace and Zakiya hadn't even recognised to door as they charged through it.

As the door flung open, they were both quickly grabbed by the arms, startling them enough for them to cry out in shock.

"Who are you?" The man with the blond hair and blue eyes with his hands on Kojo's arm.

It took the young prince and princess a moment to recognise the American icon turned terrorist in their house.

"You're Captain America." Kojo stated, his tone frosty.

Of course, their Papa hadn't told them exactly what happened with him and the other Avengers and Tata had gotten swept up in it at one point too, but the children had figured out that Captain America had been the one to hurt their Papa the most.

"Yes, now who are you?" Rogers replied, more of the ex-Avengers surrounding them.

"They're kids, let them go Steve." A man with curly black hair said, the children recognising him as Ant-Man from his pictures that were all over the news.

"No, they're potential threats that might give us in to Stark and Ross." Another man snapped, twirling an arrow in between his fingers.

Kojo looked at his sister for help, her always being the leader out of the two as she was the first born. He'd just wanted to play hide and seek!

Zakiya looked Steve up and down, like he was merely a piece of dirt on her shoes before aiming a bony knee in between his legs. Steve doubled over in pain, but, rather annoyingly, kept his hands on their arms, tighter than before. She was about to kick him in the shin when she realised that they didn't know that this was her house and that a certain Wakandan king was her father. She raised her head, looking straight into Rogers icy blue eyes and spoke.

"I am Princess Zakiya of Wakanda, and this is my brother Prince Kojo. Now I demand that you get your hands off of us!" Zakiya announced, voice slightly shaking, tilting her chin up defiantly.

"Y-you're T'Challa's kids?" The Falcon asked, his eyebrows shooting up to his forehead.

"Yes. Now let go." Kojo piped up, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Just as the words left his mouth T'Challa burst in, Tony closely followed with baby Afiya on his hip, all of them wearing the same murderous look as Kojo. The ex-Avengers were in shock at seeing Tony that they forgot all about the children that they were questioning.

"Stark?" Clint hissed, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Get off of my kids." Tony replied, voice low and laced with venom. 

After a pause, T'Challa was the one that snapped.

"Unhand my children, Rogers!" He boomed, his 'King' voice letting parental worry seep in.

Steve let go of the young royals, quickly, as if they had burnt him, and pressed his hands into his sides. Zafiya and Kojo ran past their Tata and into their Papa stood behind him so that their Tata could deal with the bad people. Tony immediately knelt down and hugged the two children, expertly still holding onto the baby, and then kept them behind his legs, almost as if to shield them from the ex-Avengers.

"I agreed to give sanctuary to Sergeant James Barnes; I never invited you all here. You came with him. Now I must ask you to never do anything like that ever again or I will throw you out of my country. I promise you that." T'Challa warned, although his tone sounding like he would quite like to kick them out at that very moment.

"We can't trust you. You're working with Stark." Wanda snarled, moving her hands as red sparks began to form around her fingertips.

None of the ex-Avengers asked her to stand down, although Sam and Scott looked like they wanted to, and T'Challa began to wonder who really trusted who in the room.

"Of course I am working with Tony. I work with him on amendments for the accords, I trade with him in the areas of technology, but I have also been married to him for nine years, and I have three gorgeous children with him. Two which you have harmed." T'Challa explained, not being able to keep the contempt out of his voice as he spoke of the event only a minute or two prior.

"You're working for the accords?" Steve cried, taking a step back from T'Challa.

Tony could feel himself physically shaking by now, not understanding how Steve could have such tunnel vision on the matter of the accords. He had been so close to signing before he'd thrown it all away and Tony wanted to scream in frustration. 

But he also couldn't look at Rogers without feeling the smooth, sharp curve of the famous shield being forced into his ribs and lungs. Not knowing if he would wake up from this battle to be able to see his husband and children again…

"Amendments for them, Rogers. Do you need me to purchase you a dictionary?" T'Challa suggested, sass dripping from his words.

Wordlessly, Steve shook his head. T'Challa turned on his heel and linked arms with his husband and held Kojo's hand, Zakiya latching onto Tony's jacket, and the family leaving the ex-Avengers in their wake. As soon as the door was shut, the family heard a roar from Wanda and then the shouting voice of Scott. Once they were as far away from the ex-Avengers wing as possible, the husbands immediatly dropped to their knees and inspected their babies for any signs of injuries.

"Tata, Papa, we're fine." Zakiya assured them as she saw their expressions darken as they laid their eyes upon hand shaped bruises on their upper arms.

"A kiss might make it better though." Kojo hinted with a shy smile.

"Of course, piccolo." Tony grinned, not quote hiding his concern as he placed a gentle kiss on each child's bruise, quickly followed by T'Challa.

"Zakiya kneed him in the balls." Kojo smirked, watching his sisters face turn from happy to scandalised in a matter of seconds.

Just then, Afiya began to giggle and Tony joined in.

"Afiya approves." He laughed, pulling his daughter in for a hug.

"You shouldn't encourage them." T'Challa reprimanded.

(He then pulled the children into a hug and whispered 'Well done.')

And as the ex-Avengers laid in their beds last night, they couldn't help but winder if they'd made the right choice after seeing the looks of terror on the children's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata is Xhosa for Dad.  
> The kids call Tony Papa because it's my headcannon that Tony's mother was Italian and he'd learnt Italian with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's poorly written, I wrote it on a whim at 1am
> 
> T'Challa calls Tony things like honey and love in Xhosa, whoch is the language Marvek is using for Wakanda


End file.
